freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Scott Cawthon:Jogos
Aqui, você verá todos os jogos já lançados por Scott Cawthon e informações em geral sobre cada um deles. FNaF = Aqui você verá todos os teasers lançados para a série de Five Nights at Freddy's de Scott Cawthon. Série Five Nights at Freddy's FNaF 768.png|A imagem de Five Nights at Freddy's no website de Scott. FNaF2 Fnaf2.jpg|O anúncio de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 no website de Scott. Bunny-New-Model.jpg|Segundo teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 2. New_Foxy.jpeg|O terceiro teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 2. FivengtBefreddy.jpg|O quarto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 2. FNAF2TeaserWarningCAM11.jpg|O quinto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 2, relacionado a The Puppet. Fnaf2-clareada.png|O quinto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 clareado. FNaF3 Fnafthe3.png|A primeira pista sobre o terceiro jogo da série. Fnaf3.jpg|O primeiro teaser oficial de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Fnaf3-clareada.jpg|Primeiro teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 clareado, mostrando um pequeno 3 no canto da imagem. Whatcanweuse.jpg|O segundo teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3, visto no website de Scott. Whatcanweuse_brightened.jpg|O segundo teaser clareado, mostrando a figura de um animatrônico deteriorado ao fundo. Always.jpg|O terceiro teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Ficou por pouco tempo no site de Scott. Map.jpg|O quarto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Map-clareada.jpg|O quarto teaser clareado, mostrando caminhos ocultos no mapa. Pizap.com14229736919181.jpg|O quinto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Guesswho!.jpg|O quinto teaser clareado, mostrando um 10 escondido. Inyourmind.jpg|O sexto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Inyourmind-clareada.jpg|O sexto teaser clareado, não há nada escondido nesta imagem. Hat.jpg|Imagem adicionada por Scott após o jogo ser lançado. Hat-clareada.jpg|Imagem clareada. Offline.jpg|Mensagem de feliz natal no teaser offline de FNaF3 depois do número 3 ter sido removido. offline.png|Mensagem de feliz natal no teaser offline de FNaF3 depois do número 3 ter sido removido. Imagem clareada. FNaF4 4.png|O primeiro teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 4. 4bright.png|O primeiro teaser do quarto jogo claredo, mostrando a palavra Nightmare abaixo de Nightmare Freddy. 42.jpg|O segundo teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 4. FNaF 4 Teaser 2 bright.png|O segundo teaser do quarto jogo clareado, mostrando outra vez a palavra Nightmare no rosto do Nightmare Bonnie. 43.jpg|O terceiro teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 4. 43bright.jpg|O terceiro teaser do quarto jogo clareado, mostrando outra palavra Nightmare na frente da Nightmare Chica. Nightmarefoxy.jpg|O quarto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 4. NF.1.jpg|O quarto teaser, a frase Out of Order na boca do Nightmare Foxy, além de "Nightmare" escondido em seus dentes superiores. 4hat.jpg|O quinto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 4. 4hatbright.jpg|O quinto teaser clareado, mostrando uma frase incompleta: Property of Fr... Er. 46.jpg|O sexto teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 4. 46bright.jpg|O sexto teaser clareado, além de mostrar a frase "or was it me", mostra entre os dentes da barriga a frase incompleta: Pro... me. Teaser7normal.jpg|O sétimo teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 4, revelando Plushtrap. Teaser7.jpg|O sétimo teaser clareado, revelando um corredor com quatro portas. FNaF World Thankyou.jpg|Imagem de agradecimento postada no website de Scott, a qual apresenta todos os personagens da série (excluindo os Phantoms e os Shadows). Thankyou3.jpg|Segunda versão da imagem de agradecimentos: um dos endoesqueletos foi alterado Thankyou4.jpg|Terceira versão da imagem: o outro endoesqueleto foi alterado. Thankyou2.jpg|Quarta versão: a cor do fundo foi alterada e um pequeno Fredbear foi adicionado atrás de Toy Bonnie. Thankyouchica.jpg|Quinta versão: Chica do segundo jogo foi alterada. A frase "Thank you" está notavelmente mais transparente. Thankyou5.jpg|Sexta versão: um personagem parecido com Balloon Boy (possivelmente a Balloon Girl) foi adicionado atrás de Freddy Fazbear. Thankyou6.jpg|Sétima versão: Balloon Boy foi alterado. Thankyoufoxy.jpg|Oitava versão: Foxy do primeiro jogo foi alterado. Fnafworld.jpg|Nona versão: Mangle, Toy Bonnie e Toy Chica foram alterados, Phantom Foxy foi adicionado atrás de Chica, Fredbear foi mais para a esquerda e "Balloon Girl" foi colocada mais para a direita. Fnafworld2.jpg|Décima versão: Bonnie do segundo jogo foi alterado, um endoesqueleto com olhos verdes foi adicionado ao lado de Plushtrap e uma Mangle "não-estragada" foi adicionada ao lado de Toy Chica. A frase "Thank you" está ainda mais transparente. Worldfnaf.jpg|Décima primeira versão: Springtrap e Golden Freddy foram alterados, Shadow Bonnie e Phantom Chica foram adicionados e a frase "Thank you" foi substituída por "FNaF World". Fnafworld12.jpg|Décima segunda versão: O cenário de fundo foi alterado; Phantom Chica, Foxy do primeiro jogo e Chica do segundo mudaram de lugar; os personagens foram movidos para o centro, para que aparecessem melhor; Nightmare Freddy, Plushtrap e Puppet foram alterados; a segunda cabeça de Mangle agora aparece; as palavras "FNaF World" estão mais fortes; Shadow Bonnie agora está um pouco mais escondido; Phantom Balloon Boy foi adicionado. fnafworld13.jpg|Décima terceira versão: Shadow Freddy, Phantom Puppet e o que supostamente é uma versão de Springtrap foram adicionados; Bonnie, Nightmare Fredbear e Toy Freddy foram alterados; alguns personagens mudaram de lugar; as palavras "FNaF World" estão mais evidentes. fnafworldspring.jpg|Décima quarta versão: Nightmare, Nightmare Bonnie e Foxy do segundo jogo foram alterados; Spring Bonnie está mais visível. Fnafworldphantom.jpg|Décima quinta versão: Phantom Mangle foi adicionado. Fnafworldred.jpg|Décima sexta versão: As palavras "FNaF World" agora estão em um tom avermelhado; Freddy do segundo jogo foi modificado; Shadow Bonnie agora está atrás de Nightmare Chica; Phantom Mangle está mais visível; Phantom Foxy e Phantom Chica estão atrás de Foxy; Balloon Boy e JJ estão numa posição superior à anterior. Fnafworldminigame.jpg|Décima sétima versão: Um retângulo azul-escuro foi adicionado no centro da imagem, com as seguintes palavras: "In the FNaF4 minigame, why would the tiny toy chica be missing her beak?" ("No minigame do FNaF4, por que o brinquedo da Toy Chica está sem o seu bico?" em português). fnafworld (2).jpg|Décima oitava versão: A frase foi alterada para "What is seen in shadows is easily misunderstood in the mind of a child." ("O que é visto nas sombras é facilmente entendido de forma errada na cabeça de uma criança." em português). Fnafworldgames.jpg|Décima nona versão: A frase foi alterada para "Four games. One story." ("Quatro jogos. Uma história." em português). Fnafworldpaperplate.jpg|Vigésima versão: Os bonecos de papel de Freddy, Bonnie e Balloon Boy são adicionados, a alma de uma criança foi adicionada ao lado de Toy Chica e Chica do primeiro jogo foi alterada. Fnafworldfreddy.jpg|Vigésima primeira versão: Freddy do primeiro jogo foi alterado, Golden Freddy do segundo jogo desapareceu, Mangle foi pro lado direito de Toy Chica e um brilho azul claro foi adicionado sobre as palavras "FNAF WORLD". Fnafworldnightmarefoxy.jpg|Vigésima segunda versão: Nightmare Foxy foi alterado. Fnafworldcoming2016.jpg|Vigésima terceira versão: Nightmare Chica foi alterada, as palavras "Coming 2016 (Seriously.)" foram adicionadas e as palavras FNAF WORLD ficaram mais fortes. Fnafworldphantomfreddy.jpg|Vigésima quarta versão: Phantom Freddy foi adicionado. Esta imagem foi transferida para o site oficial do jogo FNaF World. Fnafworldrainbow.jpg|Vigésima quinta versão: Um arco-íris rosa, amarelo e azul foi adicionado no fundo. Horas depois, esse teaser foi alterado pra versão anterior. Dias depois, foi novamente adicionado, porém no site oficial de FNaF World. Horas depois, de novo, foi alterado pra versão anterior. dark.jpg|Esse é o sétimo teaser da atualização de FNaF4, mas também apareceu em www.fnafworld.com. dark2.jpg|Depois de alguns dias, o teaser que apareceu em www.fnafworld.com mudou, mas esse teaser também apareceu no outro site de Scott, scottgames.com. dark2-clareada.png|Quando clareado, dá pra ver Mangle provavelmente se enforcando, junto com a pergunta "See what you've all done?". FNAF World.jpg|O teaser de Mangle se enforcando foi mudado para a vigésima quinta versão da imagem de FNaF World, só que dessa vez, o fundo é verde e vermelho, confetes de diferentes cores podem ser vistos caindo no chão, os bosses do jogo estão incluídos no fundo e um monte de presentes aparecem na frente dos animatrônicos Adventure, junto com a frase "Merry Christmas!" ("Feliz Natal!" em português) que substituiu as palavras "FNAF WORLD". Depois desse teaser, a vigésima quarta versão do teaser de FNaF World foi adicionado novamente. Fnafworldupdate2.jpg|Depois de muito tempo, foram adicionados os seguintes personagens ao teaser: Purple Man, Jack-O-Bonnie, Jack-O-Chica, Nightmarionne e Nightmare Balloon Boy. Um misterioso olho azul, parecido com o de Chipper de Chipper and Sons Lumber Co. e objetos estranhos podem ser vistos atrás de Jack-O-Bonnie, atrás de Withered Freddy e na frente de Withered Freddy. O tema de batalha de FNaF World, que Scott deixou disponível em seu site. Este áudio foi transferido para o site oficial do jogo. Arquivo:Battle theme.ogg A música de uma "caverna de gelo" do FNaF World, que Scott deixou disponível em seu site. Este áudio foi transferido para o site oficial do jogo. Curiosamente, este áudio não foi usado em nenhuma parte do jogo. Arquivo:Ice Cave Theme.ogg Atualização (Update) de FNaF4 inthedark.jpg|Primeiro teaser da atualização de FNaF4. Foram retirados os áudios referentes a FNaF World e foi adicionada uma imagem cinza escura, intitulada "In The Dark". Inthedark2.jpg|Segundo teaser da atualização de FNaF4. A imagem foi modificada para que Jack-O-Bonnie aparecesse. O fundo da imagem agora é preto. Nesse teaser ele é incompleto. Inthedarkclaro.jpg|Segundo teaser da atualização de FNaF4 clareado. Não há nada nessa imagem. inthedark3.jpg|Terceiro teaser da atualização de FNaF4. O animatrônico foi substituído por um "Nightmare Balloon Boy". O nome da imagem continua sendo "In the dark". inthedark3-clareada.jpg|Terceiro teaser da atualização de FNaF4 clareado. Nota-se a sua típica frase "Hello?" escrita em vermelho. Dontwakethebaby.jpg|Quarto teaser da atualização de FNaF4. A imagem agora apresenta um boneco de pelúcia de Freddy Fazbear. O nome da imagem é "Dontwakethebaby.jpg" ("Não acorde o bebê" em português). Isso pode ser uma referência do YouTuber Markiplier, que ajudou à popularizar a série. Dontwakethebaby-clareada.jpg|Quarto teaser da atualização de FNaF4 clareado. A pelúcia pode ser vista na cama enquanto Nightmarionne aparece ao fundo. Gotopieces.jpg|Quinto teaser da atualização de FNaF4. A imagem possui agora as palavras "COME HANG OUT" e a data "10.31.15" escritos em laranja. "COME HANG OUT" significa "VENHA BRINCAR" e a data refere-se ao dia de Halloween, 31/10/2015. O nome da imagem é "Go to pieces". Gotopieces-clareado.jpg|Quinto teaser da atualização de FNaF4 clareado. A imagem revela o Nightmare Mangle. Seeyou.jpg|Sexto teaser da atualização de FNaF4. A imagem possui a frase em amarelo: "SEE YOU SOON." A data se refere ao Halloween. BOO.png|Sexto teaser da atualização de FNaF4 clareado. Não há nada nessa imagem. dark2.jpg|Depois de alguns dias, o teaser que apareceu em www.fnafworld.com mudou, mas esse teaser também apareceu no outro site de Scott, scottgames.com. FNaF: The Novel FNaF_TheNovel.jpg|Depois de algumas semanas, um teaser sobre um livro chamado "FNaF: The Novel" apareceu. FNaF_TheNovel2.jpg|Dois dias depois, a palavra "Coming Soon" foi substituída pela provável data de lançamento de FNaF: The Novel (12/22/15, a data no Brasil é 22/12/15). FNaF_TheNovel3.jpg|Umas horas depois, a palavra "The Untold Story" foi substituída por uma linha da cor azul escuro com a frase "Official title coming tomorrow!" ("Título oficial virá amanhã!" em português). FNaF_TheNovel4.jpg|E o título oficial de FNaF: The Novel é "Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes". Agora Bonnie, Chica e Foxy podem ser vistos detrás da árvore. As manchas de sangue da letra "N" da palavra "Night" foram reduzidas. FNaF_TheNovel5.jpg|A provável data de lançamento foi substituída pela frase "Available Now!" ("Disponível agora!" em português). Note que o "N" de "Now" foi colocado com a quantidade de sangue da palavra "Night" do primeiro, do segundo e do terceiro teaser de FNaF: The Novel. Desconhecido Project.JPG|O quinto teaser de FNaF: The Novel foi mudado para uma imagem estranha com um fundo preto e com 17 linhas cinzas. Não se sabe o que essa imagem significa. Project2.JPG|Uma linha fica com uma parte mais clara. Project2-clareado.jpg|Se clarear o segundo teaser, podemos ver um "N" entre a sexta e a sétima linha. Imagens Título Titleclassic.jpg|Esta é a imagem título clássica do website de Scott. Title.jpg|Esta é a imagem título normal do Website de Scott. É um pouco diferente da imagem clássica, provavelmente foi modificada para que ficasse mais suave. Titlehat.jpg|Esta é a imagem título que apareceu no website de Scott junto com a imagem conhecida como Hat, um teaser que anunciou a chegada do 4º jogo da série. Title2.jpg|Esta é uma das imagens título que foram colocadas no website logo após o anúncio de um FNaF 4. Greenscott.jpg|Esta é uma das imagens título que foram colocadas no website logo após o anúncio de um FNaF 4. Title3.jpg|Junto ao segundo teaser da atualização de FNaF4, Scott modificou a imagem do título de seu Website para que ficasse escura com apenas um quadrado aceso Title4.jpg|Junto ao terceiro teaser da atualização de FNaF4, Scott modificou novamente a imagem para que, desta vez, tivesse dois quadrados acesos title5.jpg|Junto ao quarto teaser da atualização de FNaF4, Scott modificou novamente a imagem para que, desta vez, tivesse algumas letras e três quadrados acesos Title6.jpg|Junto ao quinto teaser da atualização de FNaF4, Scott modificou novamente a imagem para que, desta vez, tivesse mais algumas letras e seis quadrados acesos. Essa imagem de título ficou junto ao sexto teaser por algum tempo Title7.jpg|Junto ao sexto teaser da atualização de FNaF4, Scott modificou novamente a imagem para que, desta vez, tivesse todas as letras e todos os quadrados acesos e para que ficasse mais suave Title8.jpg|Junto ao sétimo teaser da atualização de FNaF4, Scott modificou novamente a imagem para que, desta vez, nenhuma letra e nenhum quadrado ficasse aceso Title9.jpg|Junto ao teaser do livro "FNaF: The Novel", Scott modificou novamente a imagem para que, desta vez, tivesse todas as letras e todos os quadrados acesos com vermelho Title10.jpg|Junto ao teaser desconhecido com fundo preto e 17 linhas cinzas, Scott modificou novamente a imagem para que, desta vez, a logo ficasse cinza claro. Fnaftitle.jpg|Esta é a imagem título do Website fnafworld.com de Scott Cawthon. Fnaftitle2.jpg|Depois de alguns dias, a imagem título do Website fnafworld.com de Scott Cawthon ficou escura. |-| Outros Jogos = Aqui, você encontrará informações sobre os jogos de Scott Cawthon que não fazem parte da série FNaF. Todos os jogos abaixo foram lançados antes de FNaF existir. Outros jogos de Scott Cawthon * The Desolate Hope - Steam (Grátis) * The Pilgrim's Progress - Hope Animation ($3.01) * The Desolate Room - Game Jolt (Grátis) * Legacy of Flan 4: Flan Rising * Iffermoon * Sit 'N Survive * There is no Pause Button! * Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. - Game Jolt (Grátis) * 8-Bit RPG Creator * Rage Quit! * Chubby Hurdles * Slumberfish * Cropple * Pimp My Dungeon (Versões portáteis apenas) * Fart Hotel * Golden Galaxy * Use Holy Water! * Pogoduck * Shell Shatter * Forever Quester * FighterMageBard * Gemsa * Kitty in the Crowd * Spooky Scan * 20 Useless Apps * Elemage * Stellar Gun * Gunball * Ships of Chaos * Legacy of Flan 1 * Legacy of Flan 2 * Legacy of Flan 3 * Flanville TDHtitle.jpg|Imagem de The Desolate Hope no site de Scott Progressbanner.jpg|Imagem de The Pilgrim's Progress no site de Scott Tdrcomp.jpg|Imagem de The Desolate Room no site de Scott Sit_'N_Survive.jpg|Imagem de Sit 'N Survive There_is_no_Pause_Button.jpg|Uma imagem de There is no Pause Button! Chippee_&_Son's_Lumber_Co._image.jpg|Imagem de Chipper & Son's Lumber Co. 8-Bit_RPG_Creator_image.jpg|Imagem de 8-Bit RPG Creator Rage_Quit_image.jpg|Uma imagem de Rage Quit! Slumberfish_image.jpg|Imagem de Slumberfish |-| Lojas Portáteis = Aqui, você encontra informações sobre os jogos portáteis de Scott Cawthon. Lojas Portáteis Scott possui jogos para dispositivos portáteis, que podem ser encontrados nos links abaixo: * Google Play Store * iPhone App Store Categoria:Scott Cawthon